HEY YOU!
by ddrstarml
Summary: Bella just lost her parents. Her and her twin brother are living outside nyc. Bella runs into Emmett. They become friends. Then Emmett introduces Bella to Edward... rated t just in case. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY you all! It's Michelle. Look this is my first story so please review ok?!**

**DISCLAIMER:** Look I don't own twilight.

_Italic are thoughts_

"Ok, Henry!" Bella yells, and runs out the door.

Still shaken after the death of her parents, she and her twin brother moved to a city outside NYC. A few tears run down my face as I get on the bus to NYC. _Why did they leave us alone?_

"A medium coffee please," I ask. It had only been a month since the accident. And me brother and I had to get jobs to pay for the tiny apartment. Deep in my thoughts, I didn't look at where I was going and I ran into a marble like chest. My coffee falls. _Damn!_

"I'm so sorry!" a deep voice tells me.

"It's ok! I'm sorry I wasn't looking at where I was going!" I reply as I look up. I back away. Amazed, I rudely stare at a very tall, handsome guy. With huge muscles! _Must work out a lot. _Whoa don't want to mess with him! He's also pale, like transparent! His eyes were topaz. Creepy!

"Here I'll buy you another one." He offers me, startling me and interrupting me from my thoughts.

"Oh no I'm fine it's ok." I reply.

"No I insist." he says.

_Well if he insists… _I start walking back to the coffee shop. I look back to see him right beside me. I should make this quick I don't want to be late for work.

"What's your name?" he asks.

"Isabella Swan, call me Bella," I tell him.

"Emmett Cullen, nice to meet you Bella." he says back

_Emmett, what a weird name._ We got to the coffee shop. He grabs my coffee and he leads me to a table.

"So what are you doing in New York City Bella?

"I have a job here." I say and explain my…situation.

"Wow I'm sorry Bella."

"Please don't say sorry. I get that a lot. I know my parents are in a good place now." I hate people feeling sorry for me. So my parents are dead. I barely knew them. _That's why you're so sad _another part of me says. _Shut up_ I reply. Wow I'm paranoid. Talking to myself… I haven't gotten over them.

"Oh ok" He replies. Then we took an awkward moment.

I break through the silence and change the subject, "So what are you doing in NYC?"

"Oh I live outside here. My girlfriend and sister are shopping. I'm in my senior year at Fair Hills High School."

"Really?! I'm going there, junior year, starting tomorrow."

And we just kept talking. Then I finished my coffee.

"Oh I have to go! I'm gonna be late!" I say.

"Ok well here is my phone number. Call me if you need anything. I'll see you tomorrow maybe."

"Thanks. I'll see you." With that we walked out and went our separate ways.

**Did you like it? I hope so. REVIEW PLEASE! I know its short but review and I'll write more. Read the next chapter, I promise you that its not short like this one. This is my first chapter that I wrote and I didn't know it was going to end up so short. So R&R please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE ADVICE AND REVIEWS! I really appreciated it. So I'm gonna keep on writing and use your advice and sorry about the short chapter. A reminder it's my first story!**

**DISCLAIMER: ** **I would be totally rich if I owned and published any books.**

_ItalicsThoughts_

_WOW. That guy was not only hot but REALLY scary!_ As I run onto stage, I feel a chill. It felt scary being stared at and having everyone's attention on you.

And I started to sing. I sang a sad song. It's been like this ever since I started this job.

I sing on Saturdays and Sundays. It's a full time job, just singing at a small café. My brother always said I had a great voice and now I need the money, so I applied for this job.

I finished my song.

And everyone clapped. I knew they came today to hear me sing. I sang all day and my only break was lunch. At 6:00 I got my paycheck.

"That was great Bella." the manager said to me.

"Thanks" I murmur back.

Back at home I make dinner, like I always do. Henry can't cook, not the type of guy.

"Hey I'm home!" my brother Henry says. I have to admit he was hot. I had always been the "ugly duckling". He got a lot of girls, and brought them home too.

"Hi" I reply. He already gotten over our parents, I'm sure. He never liked them anyways. They always neglected us and treated us badly. But I wanted to get to know them better.

"So how was your job?"

"Good" My brother worked as a journalist right now. What it gets money.

"We have school tomorrow"

"Yeah I know. I can't wait." I said sarcastically. I didn't want to tell him about Emmett now. He would get too protective. Another thing I hate, people always protecting me. Its not like I'm useless or anything. But whatever.

My relationship with my brother overall was good. If we needed each other we ask. And we tell each other everything. Well before we did. Now not as much now. I love him I really do but I need my privacy.

"AAAHHHH" I scream and fall off my bed. God I hate alarm clocks! My brother didn't check on me or anything, this happens often. I eventually get use to the stupid beeping noise.

I get up and did what I needed to do. By the time I got downstairs Henry had made me waffles and was already eating. How do guys take such a short time in the bathroom?

"So ready for school?" he asks.

"Are you ready?" I ask.

"I guess. I'd rather not go to school."

"Me too. But I really want to get through high school."

"Yeah I guess."

By the time lunch came I was surrounded by girls. They were all asking me questions about my brother. I just ignored them. This happens to me a lot.

I saw my brother eat with a bunch of jocks. He waved and smiled at me. I waved and smiled back. So did all the girls.

I sat at an open table. The girls followed suit. Then I saw them.

First I recognized Emmett. I saw him sitting next to a VERY pretty blonde girl. Guess that's his girlfriend. Across from them I saw a small and very petite girl with hair cut to her ears. She sat next to another guy. I saw a guy with more boyish features. He wasn't sitting next to anyone. They all had topaz eyes and all were very pale. But they all had really different features.

Emmett pointed at me and they all turned to look. The blonde hair girl looked a little angry. Then Emmett waved. I felt myself blush bright pink. And I gave a small wave back.

The girls sitting at my table all stared at me, some glared.

The girl who recovered the fastest said "What was that?!"

"Oh I meet Emmett at NYC when I was going to my singing job." I said calmly.

Their first reaction was: YOU HAVE A SINGING JOB?! After they got over that and they told me that the Cullens keep to themselves and that they were surprised that Emmett waved at me. They told me the girl sitting next to Emmett was Rosalie who was probably the most beautiful girl in this school. And the petite girl was Alice who was probably the most graceful girl in this school. Then there was Jasper who sat next to Alice. Then there was Edward who sat alone. Rosalie and Jasper weren't Cullens.

The Cullens went back to being silent. And the girls resumed talking and asking questions. And I just sit there until lunch was over. I threw out my lunch and hurried to class. Luckily the girls went to their lockers and didn't follow me. I sat down at an open seat.

At the end of the day I took a bus home. Henry was probably getting a ride. When I got home the phone rang.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hey it's Emmett."

"O-oh. I didn't expect you to call."

"Yeah I just wanted to ask where you work. I was wondering if I could listen to you sing?"

"Sure. I work full time Saturdays and Sundays." And I gave him the address.

"Thanks how about I come watch you Saturday?"

"O-ok."

"See you then." And he hung up before I could say bye.

Wait did I just tell him he could come hear me sing?! Oh great.

The next 4 days was just the same. The clock scared the hell out of me. The girls followed me around. Henry sat with the jocks and we seldom talked. The Cullens sat there and didn't eat their food and sometimes said a word or two to each other.

**Emmett's POV**

I knew I liked her when I began talking to her. And I felt bad for her. She's probably been though a lot. I wante her to know I'll be here. She looks beautiful and has amazing curves (blame a guy for noticing). After Edward saw her he's been out of it. I wonder why? Maybe if I get Edward with her he could turn her in to a vampire? Then he wouldn't be alone. And I really think Bella is perfect for Edward. I just want Edward to be happy, we all do. I have Rosalie and Jasper has Alice.

So that's why I'm taking the family (well excluding Carlisle and Esme) to listen to her sing Saturday. I know she wouldn't have let us come if I told her my family was coming. And I want to introduce her to Edward.

**Bella's POV**

It's Friday and I'm nervous. What if Emmett hates my singing? Whatever. Why should I care? _Because you've always cared about what other people think of you _another part of me said.

I still haven't told Henry. I guess I will Sunday or something.

**Did you like it? You would never expect Emmett to be so nice I know. And Bella is weird. She's just messed up because her parents died and she never got to know them because they never really wanted her and Henry. Henry doesn't really care about his parents he's thinking they deserve to be dead. And Edward might be in the next chapter! He is going to "fix Bella". REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO KEEP WRITING! IM OPEN TO ALL SUGESTIONS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**READ THIS PLEASE: OK here's chapter 3. I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE IT! I got a lot less people to read my second chapter, and I'm really disappointed. But I'm going to write for all you people reading! I REALLY APPRIECIATE THE REVIEWS AND SUGGESTIONS. You know this is my first story and I'm not sure if I should keep writing. I'm a really newbie and to have you all review and tell me it's good and read it makes me really happy. I'm sincerely trying to use all your suggestions. So THANKS TO ALL OF YOU!**

**DISCLAIMER! I DEFFINITLY DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

_Italicsthoughts_

OMG. I my alarm clock didn't wake me up. That means….. IT'S SATURDAY! You have no idea how scary and nervous I am! Today I'm supposed to sing for Emmett. I spent all night trying to come up with reasons why Emmett wants to hear me sing. Nope, I couldn't think of any reasons.

As I slowly get up and do what I need to do in the bathroom, I imagine me messing up on stage.

Henry even notices me being different. And I just couldn't tell him about Emmett and today. I was too freaked. Sure I sing in front of a lot of people. But I never knew those people. It's not like those people know me. But Emmett does know me. And that's what made it all scarier.

And I rode the bus to work. And I got there without crashing into someone this time!

Emmett didn't tell me what time he would come. And after my lunch I still didn't see him. Did he get me all worked up and stressed for nothing? He doesn't seem like a jerk. Or didn't.

**Emmett's POV**

I filled Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie in on my plan. We were going in the evening after six o'clock. So it seems like we ate before we went there. We are gonna go with 2 cars. I'm hoping Bella doesn't have a car because everyone and I except Edward are going to leave early. Then Edward will take Bella home and I'm hoping Edward will get to know Bella and like her. I hope this works.

**(Really I would stop here but you guys don't like short chapters well most of you so I'm gonna keep going for your sake!)**

**Bella's POV**

I was just starting a song. As my eyes adjusted to the lights I see five very pale bodies come in to the café shop.

OMG! That wasn't just some pale bodies! That was Emmett AND his brothers and sisters!

But, but, but! I DIDN'T EXPECT THEM ALL TO COME! I just finished my song timidly. Well Emmett certainly saved me the trouble of me worrying if I mess up I front of all of them. I didn't prepare myself for this but I guess ill try.

I started another song and just closed my eyes and sang. I made like a million mistakes. During the song all that was going in my head was omg all of them are out there and don't mess up completely!

Afterwards I heard clapping. And I opened my eyes to see everyone in the café staring at me and clapping. I guess they thought it was good, I certainly didn't.

Then I exit the stage. I tell Melody (Not her real name, she thinks she can think sing, before I came this place was nearly deserted and now she only fills in for me.) to take the stage. She gives me an evil look as she walks on stage.

I start walking towards the Cullens. I'm so surprised I didn't trip and make a total fool of myself.

When I finally get there I say a timid "hi"

"Hi!" Alice says "That was really good!"

"Oh thanks."

Rosalie says "That was ok."

And I blush a little, just a small pink. Jasper looks away. Was I really that bad? Oh god I'm embarrassed as ever. Edward just looked irritated.

"That's just her way of saying that was amazing. It really was!" Emmett tells me.

Yeah right, I wanted to say, but I kept that to myself. **(Its true, just that Bella doesn't think she's good at anything)**

"So you guys want anything?" I ask.

"No we're fine." Edward replies "Why don't you go sing again."

Edward? Did Edward just talk to me? He hasn't said a word to me yet! Did he just ask me to sing again? I just walked back on stage without a word.

And Melody got off the stage and I got on stage. I sang a few songs. And got off stage again. I think I was like possessed.

**Emmett's POV**

"Well we got to go; I have a lot of incomplete homework and projects." I said.

"Oh, why can't you just do that tomorrow?" Bella says.

Hm she's smart.

"Emmett isn't the smartest guy. He works his muscles more then he works his brain." Jasper answers for me.

Thanks, now she thinks I'm dumb. Well it's an excuse.

"Ok" she replies. I guess she accepts the lie.

"I'm gonna help Emmett." Rosalie says.

"And Jasper and I have a date." Alice says "So we have to go."

**Bella's POV**

"Oh ok." I said. I was a little confused, they were going so early.

"It was really nice to hear you sing Bella, talk to you soon." Alice continues. Jasper waves and they leave.

"Do you have a car Bella?" Emmett asks.

"Oh no I take the bus." I respond. I was a little embarrassed

"Then Edward can drive you home."

HE CAN WHAT? But Edward barely said anything to me. Wow, this is gonna be awkward.

Then Edward growls. That's not normal. At least I think he growled? I only heard the slightest thing.

"Uh, ok." I respond.

Emmett and Rosalie leave me with Edward. Great.

I sit where Alice was sitting. Right across from Edward. I was getting a really negative aura from him. Now I was freaked out.

"You can go sing now." He says to me.

"I think Melody wants to sing a few songs."

"Melody, that's her name? Weird, she doesn't sound very good, well not as good as you do."

Did he just compliment me? I thought he hated me for a second.

"Yeah I know, I don't think that's her real name either."

"So…" I say "What songs do you like."

He looks at me. And starts talking.

We got into a whole conversation about music. We even laughed once. Just once, then we took an awkward silence.

I broke the silence by saying "So Emmett's really nice."

"Yeah but you should see the way he fights. Do you have any siblings?"

"Henry."

"Parents?" He asks.

I tell him my parents are died and I moved here with my brother.

And before he said another word I said "Don't be sorry."

The next thing he said surprised me. A lot.

"I wasn't going to, actually. I was going to ask how they died."

Whoa. Nice.

But I smiled. This guy was different than other people, really different. And I started to cry. Happy tears.

"What's wrong, I'm sorry." He quickly said.

"Nothing. That's why I'm crying. I'm just really happy that you didn't say you're sorry."

"What?"

"I just really hate it when people feel sorry for me. There's nothing to feel sorry for. I never even knew my parents. They treated me and Henry badly. And all I'm sad about is I never got to know my parents. When you have someone feel sorry for you, they really don't understand. Most people just say that because they think that's the right thing to say. And a lot of people really never feel the pain me and my brother feel. And the sorry becomes an insincere sorry. I'm just really glad you're not like other people." I explain.

He smiled and just said "I understand."

And that made me realize that I really liked this guy. That I found my true love.

And without a word I get up on stage. I even interrupted Melody's song. Everyone cheers. Melody just runs off stage. She just was going to hate me even more.

And I sang a song. A happy song. I sang Suddenly I See by KT Tunstall. I haven't sung a happy song in a long time. This guy was changing me back. I was becoming me again. I was happy again.

**Did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS TO EVERYONE! **


	4. Chapter 4

**HI EVERYONE! I'M SORRY IF I DON'T UPDATE FAST! I have like a million things to do and although I'm beginning to just love writing, I can't do it everyday. **

**DISCLAIMER: I REALLY WANT TO OWN TWILIGHT! BUT I DON'T! TEARS**

_ItalicsThoughts_

"Ok let's go!" Bella says to Edward.

"Ok."

Edward takes out keys and I see a car's light flash. I walk over to the car. It was a silver Volvo. Wow. Is he rich?

Then Edward says "Get into the car."

He starts driving. I look out the window. Awkward silence. Then I look back at him and notice the speed we were driving at.

"OMG!" I scream.

Edward looks alarmed and says "What?"

"WE ARE DRIVING AT 140 MILES PER HOUR!" I keep screaming "WE'RE GONNA CRASH AND DIE!"

"Calm down Bella." Edward says as if it was nothing "We are not going to crash."

I grip the sides of my seat. I felt like screaming "HE'S A MAD MAN!" But I held the urge.

And he starts talking to me about a random subject that I don't even listen to because my thoughts are all towards making it home alive.

And we actually make it there alive.

I unattached my hands from the seat and rush to get out of the car. To my surprise he beat me outside.

"Um, ok thanks for the ride." And I wave. "See you Monday?"

I hear him say "Yeah, bye." And I walk inside.

I look out the window and he's not there.

Then I turn to find Henry right in front of me. I guess he saw Edward even though I didn't see him drive away.

"AHH!" I scream. God I feel like I'm screaming at everyone today.

"Who was that guy?" He asks angrily "And what were you doing in his car?"

Following that was another million questions.

"Ok, ok, ok." Now I have to explain everything. No I really don't feel like it today.

"Henry I promise to tell you everything tomorrow."

"You will tell me now."

"Look I'm way to tired tonight. You just get to sit down and type about things, while I have to sing and dance and move for like six hours."

"I'm a journalist, I have to run around and find things to write about. Not like you would understand, you can't write for your life."

Did he just insult me? "What do you mean I can't write? Well you can't sing for your life."

"I'm going to bed!"

"Not until you tell me who that guy was."

I might be stubborn but Henry is more. And I knew that so I just gave up.

I sit down on the couch and tell him about me running into Emmett. How we became friends. How he asked me to come hear me sing and how he tricked me and brought his brothers and sisters. And how he told me he and everyone except Edward had to go and telling me that Edward will drive me home.

"I know Emmett." Henry says "He's a beastly basketball player."

"Whatever."

"Ok so you didn't do anything bad, anything?"

I just stared at him. I think he was teasing me. He knows I'm not that type of girl. I haven't even liked anyone in my entire life. Until now.

He laughs. LAUGHS. At me. Told you he knows I'm nothing like that.

I turn my stare into a glare.

"Ok!" He says freaked out, I have a mean glare "Make dinner please, I'm starving."

When I finally get to bed, I just collapse into a deep sleep. I didn't even think about my amazing day. I swear heard my window open and someone was there but I forgot about it the next day.

When I woke up I was all OMG. I got a little happier, I meet a hot guy, and I like him. A lot. So now what? WHAT DO I DO NOW? Great. That thought ruined my day. I guess I'll just let everything work itself out.

My alarm clock rang.

Great.

As I arrive at school, I see a silver Volvo.

Great.

By the time lunch came I was about to fall asleep. School was that boring.

And I saw them. And I stared for a moment.

They didn't look at me or anything, just sat there as usual. I think its better this way. I didn't want extra attention. I was expecting at least a wave. But they keep to themselves. I shouldn't have expected anything. I guess I was just eager to see Edward or something. I'm pathetic.

Then I just went home. No I didn't skip classes. I'm not the kind of girl. I just didn't remember the rest of the day. Everything just went by and was all a blur to me. The rest of the week was a blur to me too.

I'm not the kind of girl this, I'm not the kind of girl that. I was just a……good girl. Sometimes I didn't want to be a good girl. But I don't even have a choice. I'm afraid to change myself. I don't even know how. I can't do anything about my good girl thing.

Saturday came and I was in for a surprise. I don't like surprises, but I have to admit liked this one.

It happened around two o'clock. I was singing and guess who walked in.

Edward.

My eyes widen and I gasp. He's here? Why is he here?** (All you girls who have a guy you like should know how Bella feels.) **My heart beat faster.I had this sudden urge to go say hi and be with him and talk with him. So I finished my song and walked over.

He had a crooked grin on his face. I sat down and smiled back.

And immediately I asked, "What are you doing here?"

He said, "You don't want me to be here?"

Well that put me in a tough position.

"I don't know…."

A normal girl would have said yes. A normal girl would have thrown herself at him by now. But I'm not a normal girl am I. I sigh. He asks me what's wrong.

"Nothing." I reply. He seemed to accept it.

"So do you need a ride home today?"

"Well with your driving….."

He laughs. I smile. The offer was hard to refuse even with the fact that he drove like he was drunk.

"Ok but only if you bring your speed down to like 60 miles per hour." I have to at least try to get him to drive more slowly.

"100 and it's a deal."

I pondered this for a second. He drives like a mad man but I want to be with him. Hmm.

"Fine." I say. If only to stay with him.

**PLEASE READ: That was probably, to you guys a really boring chapter. I'm sorry. But in the next chapter I might just have Edward tell Bella he's a vampire so get ready! This chapter was to show how much Bella likes Edward. It did have a purpose.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So this is chapter 5. Awesome I hope you all like my story and will keep reading!**

**NOTICE: I'm going to write another story under Vampires. Look in my profile for details. Also if I don't review fast it's because now I'm writing two stories and I'm really busy. So I apologize for that. I'm sure you'll like my new story. I've such a good idea. So thanks everyone for reading and REVIEWING! **

**A special thanks to Xx.poisonedtwilight.xX**

**DISCLAIMER: LOOK I WISH.**

_ItalicsThoughts_

Lots of Saturdays pass and every one of them Edward always comes to hear me sing and drive me home. It's good to know that he'll be there.

————————————————————————————————————

Monday came again.

I got a surprise at lunch.

Was Edward waving me over? I think he is. Umm ok. Should I go? That would cause a scene. But if I don't go it might be really rude. Well, it can't be that bad. So I walk over.

And sit down next to Edward. Then I feel the entire eleventh and twelfth grade stare at me. My face started to get red. And then Jasper got up and threw out his lunch.

"So what's up Edward?" He had to have a reason for waving me over. I didn't come here to get embarrassed.

"Oh nothing much. So are you going to eat?" He pushed his tray in front of me. NOTHING! He just wants me to sit here. Yeah, I came here to get embarrassed. I unwrap the sandwich and take a bit.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" Alice asks.

"Tomorrow is Saturday, I have work." I answer.

"No you don't."

"I don't?" How does she know?

"Everyone will be at the spring fling at the club that just opened so you probably won't have work at all."

"Oh, well I'm not going to the spring fling!" I can't dance. I 'm not coordinated at all! NO WAY AM I GOING TO THE SPRING FLING TO MAKE A FOOL OF MYSELF!

"Well what are you going to do?" she asks. I quickly rack my brain for an excuse. I don't have any books right now; I guess I could go to the book stores in the city. The library has no good books and same with the book stores here.

"I'm going to be in the city that day."

"Then I'll drive you." Edward said and not offered.

"Oh, you don't have to, don't you want to go to the spring fling."

"I've no one to go with." Oh I forgot. Opps, I didn't want to hurt him! I just blushed and put my head down. The rest of the lunch was silent.

"Slow down please Edward!"

"Bella, don't worry it'll be fine." His eyes smothered and I instantly obeyed. His eyes make me want to do anything! It was so unfair too. I sigh. No use trying to push it further.

"Where are you taking me?" I wasn't mad just curious. He had asked me to let him take me to a special place. I agreed of course. The book store thing could wait; it was just an exuse not to go to the spring fling.

"I'm taking you somewhere outside NYC. I want it to be a surprise, just be patient Bella."

"I HATE SUPRISES EDWARD! You should know that by now. And its December and cold and everything."

"Well that's too bad sometimes surprises are good for you. And I know you'll like where I'm taking you."

Once we get there I gasp! Since it was December it made everything so much more beautiful!

"Told you you'd like it." He said, proud of himself, for some reason. **(Proud he made Bella happy!  )**

It was a lake, frozen and magnificent. It was huge, with trees surrounding it. I trampled though the snow with Edward at my heels, he was afraid I that I would fall down flat on my face.

"The ice is thick if you want to skate."

"Edward I don't have ice skates, but I really want to!" I said disappointed.

"Well I brought two pairs." My eyes grew large and I murmured "really?"

"Yes of course. I didn't want you to get bored."

"Oh Edward how would I be bored in a place like this!" I continued. "It's absolutely wonderful! I want to stay here forever!" I said as I sat down on the snow. He grinned at me. For two reasons, I miraculously made it to the edge of the ice without tripping! And he was glad he made me happy.

He came back with the skates, and started putting his skates on.

"I have a bad feeling about this Edward!" I continue. "What if the ice cracks? And I don't know how to skate and I'll fall!"

"You won't fall, I'm here. Don't worry Bella I'll help you." He starts to take off my shoes. I blush and he looks at me and smile. We shared a moment. Just staring into each other's eyes felt so right. He had finished putting my skates on for me.

"Oh, come on Edward lets go." I interrupted our moment. And we get on the ice. The moment I got on I fell. I wait for the feel of the impact of my fall.

But I felt instead cold arms wrapped around me. I opened my eyes, which I found were closed and turned to face Edward. His face was just about two inches away from mine. But I smiled. I wanted to stay like this in his arms forever. But that couldn't be possible.

"Come on Bella." Edward says quietly. He slips his arm around my waist. Then we skate around the lake a few times. Well, he skated; he was supporting me all the way. Literally.

Then he guides me to the center of the lake. And he sits down, pulling me down with him. And he lies down. Oh he was more amazing then the lake!

I just couldn't take it. I gently lay down on his chest.

He just chuckled and put an arm around me. I sighed.

"Bella?" He says after sometime together just lying there, "I love you."

**(Should I stop there? Ok I won't, only because I know some people reading this won't like it very much. So here I go again.)**

My heart skipped a beat. What did he just say to me? Did he say I love you? Should I say the same thing back? I my eyes went really wide. I smiled.

"Um, oh Edward, I don't know what to say." He smiles that crooked smile at me.

That gave me enough courage to smile back and say very softly "I love you too."

"Then can I ask something?" I nod and he continues, "What do you think I am, like do you have any theories about me?" Well, he is pretty strange…I bit my lip. And I do have some theories about him.

"Bitten by a radioactive spider?" I ask and he laughs and shakes his head.

"Then I have no idea." I say.

"I'm a vampire." He says. I laugh. Vampire? Yeah right. But something inside me truly believed him. Why would he lie to me about something like that? He just stares at me.

"You are?"

"You're not scared?" he asks.

"Nope, I don't believe you would do anything bad to me… will you?"

"Oh Bella of course not. You just have to keep it a secret. Everywhere we go if someone suspects us of being a vampire we leave." Oh I didn't want Edward to leave!

"Each vampire has a special gift. I have the gift of reading people's mind. But for some reason I can't read your mind." I knew it I always thought there was a glitch in my brain that made me different form everyone else.

He continues, "Alice has the gift of sort of like predicting the future. And Jasper has the gift of being able to sense other's feelings and making them feel the way he wants them to feel. Esme got the power of being motherly and kind. Emmett is strong. And Charlise is considerate and kind. That's why he wanted to become a doctor and after a lot of training himself to be able to resist blood."

"Are you afraid of garlic, because I think there's garlic in my pasta?" He chuckles.

"No Bella, that's just a myth." Huh, it's just a myth? Aren't vampires just a myth? Well here was a vampire right in front of me. I never thought fairy tales and myths could come true but here was Edward and his family.

"And we run really fast. That's why I drive really fast, it's become my nature to do things fast. But I also have fast reflexes so you don't have to worry about crashing or something." He said.

"Yeah, I still will. But I guess I'll get used to it." That wasn't a big issue.

"I didn't see any coffins in your house?"

"Bella we don't sleep." _Oh. _

"_Wait you don't sleep! Then what do you do at night Edward?" _I thought back to one particular night when I swore I heard the window open and someone come in!

"You talk when you sleep. It's really interesting." He starts laughing when he sees the expression on my face.

"Edward I can't believe, I can't believe… YOU CAME OVER UNINVITED AND WATCHED ME SLEEP!"

**This is where I stop. It's my longest chapter so far. Did you like it? Have anything to say, questions, suggestions, anything, REVIEW!! Ok thanks for reading and please just review! I'll try to update the next chapter soon. **


	6. Chapter 6Authors Note

**Ok I really hope you guys liked my chapter five. I'm shocked. I found out more people read my second chapter then my third. How is that? Anyways R&R!!**

DISCLAIMER: WWAAAA!!!

_ItalicsThoughts_

It took a few days for the fact that Edward was a vampire to really sink in. But I really wasn't scared the least bit. I was shocked. Wow, I mean it's not everyday that a girl has a vampire for a boyfriend.

That's right, Edward is now my boyfriend. On the first night I knew he was watching me sleep, I was just very nervous. I was home the Tuesday night after the Monday that he told me everything. And I went to the bathroom hoping that when I got to my bedroom he wouldn't be there. But he was. He looked like a god in my bedroom, and lit it up.

"E-Edward! Oh, God you scared me." And he just smiled and sat in my old rocking chair.

"Sorry, Bella." But he smiled widely and I knew he really wasn't sorry, for scaring me. After that I lay on bed and patted the spot next to me. He came and laid down next to me. Then he said "So you're not mad at me anymore?"

"Well…." I paused to think about that. I really couldn't stay mad at him for very long. So I told him that. His response was just a crooked little smile.

"Go to sleep Bella you need it."

"Ok." But I wasn't about to go to sleep very soon. How could I? The guy of my dreams, my first love and most, very likely the only man I'd love, was lying next to me! So I just closed my eyes and turned to the side. He followed suit and put his arm around me, drawing me closer.

To me this was heaven. It was just so blissful, the feeling of him next to me. And the fact that he was here to protect me tonight and possibly tomorrow night. I would be really embarrassed if I told him that though. But really, I wanted to tell him that. Wanted to tell him how much he meant to me.

But I couldn't bring myself to do it. And soon I drifted to sleep.

The next morning I was alone. He wasn't here. Well I couldn't expect him to stay with me for the whole night. I went into the kitchen after I finished in the bathroom. Barely awake I didn't notice the figures in the living room. I took some eggs from the refrigerator.

Then I realized that Henry usually made breakfast. Where was Henry anyways? I turn around to find Henry and……. EDWARD. Wait, Edward, I thought he went home? But Edward had on different clothes, probably went home and changed. I see them having a nice conversation and I just stare at them.

Edward was first to notice me.

"Bella your awake!" He smiles at me.

"Yeah." Was all I could manage to say. I can't believe he was just talking to my brother! Without me.

"I just wanted to fill your brother in."

I frowned. "On what?" I walked over to sit next to Edward.

My brother answered this one "Just telling me that you guys are together and that you didn't have sex yet." He continued after my eyes got wide and my frown deepened. "Yeah I found him in your room. You finally got yourself a guy finally; I was sick of waiting for you."

"HENRY!" I said. "You don't care if I date Edward?"

"No I think you couldn't have found yourself a better guy!" He smiled and went to make some breakfast. I couldn't believe that he accepted Edward. I imagined him, no I was sure that he would be mad?!

"What just happened?" I asked Edward.

"Nothing, your brother likes me." I waited for another answer. "So I got him to like me. No vampire tricks or anything. I just got the guy to like me like a normal person. It feels really good. I'm going to have a good day, you try to too."

I stared at him for another moment. Well, I guess I should accept the answer. I mean telling my brother about Edward was one less thing to worry about.

"I'd try but probably not because of what just happened." I said.

School was just like any day stupid and boring. But I guess not as stupid and boring. Somehow Edward managed to get the guidance counselor that was in charge of schedules to change his so it matched his. Lucky she could change everything except Art and Gym! Yay!

**Ok you guys know what happens after that. I just don't have time to writ and I'm not satisfied with this story. That's why ill add on if I have time. And ill start another story. This would be my 3rd story. Since my second one no one read it. Sniff. Lol I'm ok but this is what I'm going to do. Sorry guys. But IM POSITIVE YOU WILL LIKE MY 3rd STORY. Just give it a try. Ok that's all I really hope you like this story.**


End file.
